


The Start of Something (Colored Emotions)

by lovelymalakai



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: (will add tags later), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelymalakai/pseuds/lovelymalakai
Summary: Kevin and Moose begin to detangle their relationship while other obstacles begin to prevent the two boys from understanding what they want.-–––Taking place after Kevin and Moose's kiss in the S2 finale, this is extremely Kevin-centric, includes a OMC teacher, and, y'know, Kevin and Moose's relationship. It was really difficult trying to write as Kevin because I don't know his character very well, but this story is an example of me trying! Please give me feedback on anything and everything that could be ranging from contextual issues to grammatical issues, or if you just wanna talk!***Edit: I did not realize the eery similarity that the first chapter shares with other stories! I in no way meant to copy and I will start branching away from that :)***AND I will be updating next week, and try to do it weekly from there. I don't have much wifi where I am right now so I'm waiting until I have a stable source of wifi and my computer.





	The Start of Something (Colored Emotions)

Kevin hadn’t talked to Moose since their kiss, and he still wasn’t sure exactly what it meant anyways. He had initially gone to the bathroom because he saw Moose walk in, _definitely_ on the verge of tears, and was planning on giving a supportive hug; he hadn’t expected Moose to kiss him at all, but Kevin didn’t realize how much he needed it until it happened. Now, the two only exchanged friendly smiles occasionally as they passed through the halls. It seemed as though everytime Moose looked at Kevin, he was on the verge of making some sort of statement before stopping himself, smiling, and then giving Kevin a quick nod instead.

Kevin couldn’t decipher what was happening between them. Was there tension? Had Moose only kissed him because it felt right in that moment, or does he actually have interest in him? Without the knowledge of where their relationship stood, Kevin couldn’t help but feel a sense of…nervousness around Moose. Not nervousness in the fear of making a mistake, but the kind of nervousness that sent adrenaline and happiness through Kevin’s body. Maybe Moose felt this too and he did want to break the fluttery feeling by actually confronting Kevin. Always the outspoken one, Kevin never found himself in a situation where he felt uncomfortable approaching the other party involved, until now. Beforehand, when Moose and Kevin had their ‘fling’, Kevin had decided—and quite confidently so—that Moose should just stick with girls, that he probably didn’t even like him. But now, as Kevin found himself hitting his pencil against his quiz paper rhythmically in thought, he was second guessing his past deductions. _What even made me think he couldn’t be into me?_

“10 minutes left. Put your quiz on my desk when you are done then sit down and start working on the Chapter 9 Practice Test. They are due tomorrow, but, because we don’t have class, you’ll need to bring them to me before the end of the day”, Mr. Kobriger said in a monotoned voice. He was one of the few teachers that Kevin wasn’t very close with, compared to his close relationship with all the other teachers. Kevin could pretty much strike up a conversation with any teacher and end said conversation with a summary of their whole life floating in his head—maybe the ‘investigative gene’ ran in his family. As far as Kevin could see, Mr. Kobriger had no discernible physical attributes or personality traits that could be pinned to him; he acted ‘off’ all the time, in Kevin’s opinion. Nontheless, Kevin shook himself out of his seat to turn in his test that he somehow finished without realizing. Most teachers would be impressed by his swift test-taking skills, or at least flash a smile out of politeness when he turns in an assignment, but not Mr. Kobriger, who remained engrossed in his Hunter Thompson book. As class let out, Kevin was pushed into the bustle of the hallway, spotting an oblivious Moose across the hall.

———————

That night, Kevin found himself obsessing over Moose: going through all his possible social medias, writing paragraphs to him and then ultimately deleting them, hovering his hand over the _“Call”_ button—anything that had to do with Moose was what Kevin was focused on. He had declined an invitation to Pop’s (he told Betty he just had a lot of homework to do, but she knew something else was up). What Kevin wanted, more than anything, was just to talk to Moose. Verbally, in person. Standing in front of each other. Perhaps at Moose’s house. Staring into the depths of his phone screen, Kevin received a text:

**__ ** _9:34 -_ **_Moose M:_ ** _Hey keller. i kind of really badly need a math tutor and my parents didnt_

_really want to pay too much so u were the first guy i thought of. do you think you could_

_help me out tomorrow night before the test friday?_

There were many different possibilities behind the reasons for Moose sending this test, and Kevin formulated all of these possibilities in his head the second his screen lit up: (1) Moose might actually just need a free tutor, (2) he’s using the test as an excuse to hang out with Kevin [unlikely], or (3) he’s trying to start some kind of conversation right now. Before Kevin could finish his thoughts, he got a response to a question he didn’t ask:

_9:35 -_ **_Moose M:_ ** _wasnt trying to be rude about the money thing haha_

_9:35 -_ **_Moose M:_ ** _its just that some teachers charge 50$ for one session which is insane_

Kevin frantically texted back before his thoughts could get to him:

_9:35 -_ **_Kevin K:_ ** _Tomorrow’s fine. What time?_

Kevin took a deep breath as he watched the three dots dance by Moose’s contact name, sighing at how adorable Moose’s spelling errors were—the small things, like putting the ‘$’ behind the 50 instead of in front. _Jesus, Keller, get yourself together._

_9:37 -_ ** _Moose M:_** _you can just come to my house after school. you can go home whenever you feel. probably around 6 or so?_

_9:37 -_ **_Kevin K:_ ** _Perfect, see you then._

_9:37 -_ **_Kevin K:_ ** _Good night_

After about a minute or so and no response, Kevin started questioning why he felt the need to send ‘ _good night_ ’. He hadn’t even given Moose a chance to respond to his confirmation, or is that something a person needs to respond to? Does saying ‘ _good night’_ out of the blue sound creepy, or is that a casual thing? Sighing, Kevin backfired at his own uncertainness. _Remember,_ he _kissed_ you. He _was the one who initiated it, so shouldn’t he be the one worrying about whether or not you like him? Not the other way around_.

“Why am I even so worried about this…”, Kevin mumbled to himself before turning off his lamp, laying down, and staring at his text messages before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello hello! not sure why this story is going slower than planned, but i will continue to add chapters! if you have any critiques or messages you want me to see, please please comment! this story is for y'all so feedback is thoroughly appreciated :)


End file.
